With Out You
by Aphrodite2
Summary: Its hard to move on past love, how are you suppose to live when you're empty?


**_With Out You by Aphrodite_**

Minako/Kunzite

I needed to repost this, fix some mistakes and typos and a little tweaking here and there… let me know what you think.

The time line isn't really hard to follow... as long as you know the show.

Ummm fan fiction... so that means I don't own it because then it would be author fiction not fan fiction and you wouldn't be reading it here... you would be paying millions for it and I would have enough money for those cute shows I want...

Happy Reading!

**Beep Beep Beep**

Minako opened her eyes and turned her head to her clock; 4:23am. She groaned and pushed herself up into a sitting position. She leaned over the side of her bed and after some digging in a pile of clothes, found the offending object. It appeared to be a watch but if you look closer you would notice the Moon and Venus symbols linked on the face. It was Minako's communicator. She flipped open the lid; "yes?" She yawned.

The dark hair of her priestess friend filled the communicator, "Venus; Kunzite and Zoicite are causing trouble in park, get here NOW." Minako nodded before closing her communicator. Minako grabbed an oddly shaped pen from, well we are not sure where she grabbed it from; stuck it in the air and called out Venus Power, Make Up! A bright light exploded in the room and then as quickly as it came it disappeared leaving the legendary warrior of the Galaxy, Sailor Venus.

Venus arrived on the scene just in time to see Sailor Mars fly threw the air and land on the ground in front of her. After checking to see if Mars was ok, Venus jumped into battle. She hasn't been with the scouts long but already they moved and fought like they had worked a life time together; 'but then again,' Minako mused 'We have.'

A tearing pain in her right arm brought Venus out of her thoughts. Zoicite had hit her with a dark energy blast, 'I need to concentrate on the battle.' Out the corner of Venus' eye she noticed Kunzite watching the fight, concentrating on Jupiter at the moment, gathering dark energy in his hand. Venus sent a crescent beam at Kunzite, effectively stopping the energy. His intense stare turned towards her and she briefly closed her eyes as an onslaught of memories hit her.

_"I never loved you"; Kunzite yelled as her rammed his sword into Venus' stomach. Her eyes widened as she sank to her knees, looking at the sword that was boring into her. She turned her face up to her attacker, her once lover, and smiled a sad sort of melancholy smile before lifting her right hand and laying it on his cheek. _

"That's ok I loved you enough for the both of us." And using the rest of her energy she sent her Venus Crescent Beam into his temple. His hands slowly left the sword and flew up to his head. Blood pour from his lips as he hit his knees. His steel gray eyes searching her clouded blue ones, "I didn't think you could do it" he whispered, and then silently fell the rest of the way to the ground. Venus coughed and her own blood pouring from her mouth freely before she lay down next to him and sighed "me either," her lifeless blue eyes and his cold dead gray eyes open, starring at each other.

**_Notice me, take my hand _**

_**Why are we strangers when **_

_**Our love is strong **_

**_Why carry on without me  
_**  
Venus watched as Zoicite and Kunzite flashed black before disappearing completely, barely missing the attack Mars had threw. "Ahhhh!" Mars screamed. Venus slowly let her transformation slip as she reverted back to Minako. Tearing her eyes away from where Kunzite last stood, she slowly turned to her princess.

"Come on Usagi; let's get you home, it's going to rain."

Minako dropped off Usagi and continued home in the rain. Looking both ways for traffic Minako started to cross the road near her home. In the middle of the street, she began to feel like she was being called. She glanced up towards the sky and the moon shown bright among the dark gray clouds that lined the night's sky. The glow seemed to beckon her to it and suddenly she was on the moon again.

_All around the ballroom guest were dancing and laughing. Quick glances were stolen towards door as the princess of Venus wove her way through the crowed ballroom. Stationing herself between the door and her cousin, Princess Serenity; Venus watched as the princess and the prince of the Earth danced among the other guest. After assuring herself that her princess was ok, she quickly scanned the rest of the ballroom. Princess Jupiter was busy dancing with an officer in the Moon's army. Near that were two of the Earth Prince's guards deep in conversation, though one of them was throwing looks at Jupiter every time she circled the dance floor near them, which Venus noted was quite a bit. The other was openly starring towards the door. Venus followed his gaze to see the senshi of Mars standing guard. Mars was in her battle gear, as is Neptune of the outer solar system. Venus was suddenly glad it was not her night to stand guard, those uniforms were kind of… a revealing choice_.

_Venus continued to look about the room, her gaze finally landing on the Mercurian princess who, much to Venus' pleasure, was being taught to dance by another of the Earth guards. Which was most likely not a good thing, because he apparently didn't have a knack for the task either. Either way they seemed to be having fun. Her gaze turned back to check on her princess and she smiled to find her still dancing with the prince. Someone was missing, where was the last of the Earths guards? Surely he wouldn't leave his prince here with out him close by watching, his sense of duty was keener than that. Suddenly a hand rested on her shoulder causing her to jump. She looked behind her to see the missing General. Heat rose to her cheeks, how could she have let him get the jump on her? Without words he put out his hand and led her to the dance floor. Soon she would find out that a lot with him ended up being without the useless use of words.  
_  
**_Everytime I try to fly, I fall _**

_**Without my wings, I feel so small **_

_**I guess I need you, baby **_

_**And everytime I see you in my dreams **_

_**I see your face, it's haunting me **_

**_I guess I need you, baby_**

Minako was pulled out of her thoughts by a blaring horn; she glanced up to find bright head lights blinding her view. She tried to move as the truck barreled down the road towards her, but she couldn't seem to make her mind communicate with her feet. Suddenly she was hit from behind and tackled onto the side walk. The air rushed past her as the truck continued on it way down the road. Slowly she opened her eyes and found herself starring into the steel gray eyes that haunted her dreams.

"Kunzite?" she said barely loud enough for him to hear, "why?" She brought her hand up to touch him, to see if he was real. She noticed it was gloved, but not her senshi uniform glove but a pale white one she wore on the moon. Her eyes traveled to her body and she noticed she was glad in an elegant peach gown, reserved for the royalty of Venus. She must of transformed somewhere in her thoughts. Her eyes left the silk material of her dress and looked back to her rescuers eyes. He seemed to be lost looking at her. He smiled a little a bent his head in, brushing her lips against hers before disappearing into the night, his voice trailing behind him, "Because I know what its like to be lost on the moon."

**_I make believe that you are here _**

_**It's the only way I see clear **_

_**What have I done? **_

**_You seem to move on easy_**

Not long after that Beryl had been beat, along with the doom tree, and everything else that had come to kill of the people of the earth. Minako often thought about that night with Kunzite. She wished it hadn't happened but glad it did. She tried to fill the empty void where Kunzite had been with other guys, but none could...

**_And everytime I try to fly, I fall _**

_**Without my wings, I feel so small **_

_**I guess I need you, baby **_

_**And everytime I see you in my dreams **_

_**I see your face, you're haunting me **_

**_I guess I need you, baby  
_**  
Minako had once told Rei that she thought being in love was like flying. Your partner was your wings and your bond the wind that lifted you; and as long as you were with your mate that nothing could make you fall. Rei sort of giggled and asked Minako how she knew that, she just sort of smiled and said in another life time.

In Yaten, Minako had seen a little of the earth general that had once loved her. But like all the others it did nothing to make her forget him.

She stood there the day the starlights left, watching Yaten's gray eyes, so much like the gray eyes that haunted her, close and turn away, disappearing forever. She thought she would be sad, that she would cry, or angry, mad at him for leaving, depressed she was alone again. But none of these feelings came, she waited to be filled with grief but it didn't come. She had come to terms with the void in her heart and learned to accept it. Her friends turned to her their eyes searching hers for a sign she was ok. She smiled at them, and then winked before turning and leading the way to the Crown Arcade.

**_I may have made it rain _**

_**Please forgive me **_

_**My weakness caused you pain **_

**_And this song's my sorry  
_**  
It had been a year since the Starlight's left, a year of no fighting, a year of normal young teenage stuff. Still...

**_At night I pray _**

**_That soon your face will fade away  
_**  
Minako couldn't help but be bored with life. When they were fighting she had something to look forward to, something she was suppose to do. Take care of her princess, make sure she makes it to Crystal Tokyo, but now with nothing but her thoughts to tend to, the void she thought she knew how to deal with began to tear at her. 'No more threats,' Pluto had announced. 'No more fighting,' they often celebrated. 'No more pain,' Mercury cheered. 'No more reason to live,' Venus thought.

Minako stood atop the building where the senshi watched the starlights leave, her brilliant blue eyes, dulled by the unshed tears from within. Being from the planet of love, her people all thought that their one purpose in life was to find their one true love, the one that shared the other half of their soul with, and to live and love them with everything they had. Minako knew her destiny was not to be with her soul mate, but she always had her duties to use as the excuse to keep on living, to keep on fighting; now she didn't even have that. She walked to the edge of the building and looked down the 110 levels to the ground where people, the size of insects, were going on with their day to day life, not having to live with pain of the world on their shoulders. She scooted closer to the edge; her toes dangling off the edge.

The door to the roof burst open and Rei came running out. "Minako, STOP! What are you doing?" Minako's sad face turned towards her best friend, she couldn't explain to Rei what was wrong, Rei didn't remember the past or at least not all of it; and Rei had moved on, Rei had over come the pain. Minako smiled the same sad melancholy smile she had the night she died the first time. "I just wanted to fly Rei, that's all." And then fell backwards over the side of the building. Her hair rushed past her face as she rode the wind like a feather. Closing her eyes, her heart exploded, and when she opened them again she was back on the moon dancing with her eyes locked into beautiful gray ones. Her void was full and she was flying again.

**_And everytime I try to fly, I fall _**

_**Without my wings, I feel so small **_

_**I guess I need you, baby **_

_**And everytime I see you in my dreams **_

_**I see your face, you're haunting me **_

**_I guess I need you, baby_**

The End

Ok this is like my favorite story I have wrote and I need to make it perfect for me. I hope you all like it. HAVE A NICE DAY! (when people tell you that does it remind you of that bon jovi song? Cause it does me EVERYTIME).


End file.
